


Innocence and Punishment

by Jeaven



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Hell, Hugs, Lucifer falling in love with Chloe, Lucifer looses control, Lucifer's powers, questionable interrogation methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeaven/pseuds/Jeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer loses control and Chloe helps him back to his senses and deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere around the end of the first season. No spoilers though!

**Innocence and Punishment**

"I'm innocent!" The man spat in his face.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows unimpressed. "Oh, you really expect me to believe that?"

The middle-aged citizen of Los Angeles named Keith who was their main suspect of kidnapping and possibly murdering a bunch of children crossed his arms. "The cops got nothin' against me. So fuck off."

Lucifer felt himself quite quickly getting irritated with this man. "Oh but I don't follow any of their pesky little rules, which means I can do everything I want to you unless you tell me where the kids are."

Keith rolled his eyes. "I told you I don't know anything."

"I don't think so." Lucifer slowly walked towards him.

This case had kept the Detective on edge for weeks now, mainly because she feared for Trixie. While more and more kids had disappeared never to be seen again, they'd only managed to narrow it down to this scum of a drug dealer who _just wouldn't talk_.

"I case I haven't made myself clear: I want you to tell me what you did."

"You're funny, idiot," Keith scoffed.

Lucifer held out a hand and threw him across the room.

Keith hit the wall hard and gasped in pain as he looked up to Lucifer with quite a lot of disbelief in his eyes.

"Hadn't expected this one, eh?" The devil whispered coldly. "Now, I won't ask again. Where are the kids?"

Keith stood up. "I don't know-"

Lucifer was done with listening to his excuses. He punched him to the ground again with much more force than he'd intended to.

"You got the wrong guy, idiot!" The man screamed.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. He _knew_ Keith was the one who needed to be punished. And he would make sure he got the punishment he deserved.

"The kids, _Keith_."

The guy had the nerve to laugh scornfully. "Screw you."

Lucifer gritted his teeth. Keith was guilty, a sinner. It was _his_ fault that the Detective had worked almost twenty four seven the last weeks, desperately trying to get Trixie out of possible danger. He was the reason for suffering and thus, needed to suffer himself.

And he dared to talk back to _him_ , Lucifer Morningstar. Lucifer felt his emotions boil, felt his anger and frustration rise and touch the real him, the one that was hurt by the fall and hell. It surfaced, briefly only, but Lucifer knew that Keith saw it.

The man's face went completely white and his voice was laced with fear. "Oh god," he whispered, and Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"Oh he's certainly not going to help you." Slowly, he crouched down next to the covering guy. "Answer my question."

Keith's voice was shaking too much to form full sentences. "I don't- I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Lucifer interrupted him sharply. "Where. Are. The. Children?"

Keith only shook his head in terror, which only made Lucifer more furious. He didn't have time time for those excuses anymore.

The impatience, the anger and despair brought the true face of him to the surface, and Lucifer didn't stop it. He stared into Keith's eyes as he looked into his and saw the unmasked terrors of hell.

Lucifer watched with cold glee as Keith started to shake and scream as he saw his true form. He revealed even more burned, red flesh and watched Keith's screams get more frightened. Frustrated with still no answers he walked even closer to him, until sobs and cries of _stop_ filled Keith's voice.

All Lucifer could think about was breaking the guy to the point his mind would just spit everything out so that they could get their answers.

Suddenly, a clear voice tore through his frenzy.

"Lucifer, stop!"

He didn't react at first. The man deserved it after all.

Then a hand on his shoulder. "Lucifer, please."

For a few more seconds, he was frozen. Then finally, he had the strength to pull himself out of it and turn around.

Chloe was staring at him with wide eyes. "He's not our guy, Lucifer. His alibi checks off."

Lucifer's mind was wiped clean all of the sudden. "But..." He looked back to Keith, who wasn't as much as a babbling mess rocking back and forth on the floor.

"He can't be," Lucifer whispered. "I know he's guilty, he has to be..."

Chloe sighed. "He's innocent, Lucifer. Let him be."

But Lucifer hadn't been about to punish the man further.

After all, Keith had been an douchey idiot, but he hadn't deserved what he did to him. Because he was innocent. Lucifer had punished an innocent man. Because he'd lost control. He'd lost control and went right back to the thing he just _wasn't_.

Dazed, Lucifer walked away from Keith's cries.

Chloe hurried after him and stopped him with a hand on his shoulders.

"Lucifer, stop."

He turned around, but didn't look at her.

"What did you do to him?" She asked quietly.

He smiled wryly. "Something he did not deserve." Lucifer knew that the man would never recover in his poor life. Hell did that to humans.

Chloe though picked up incredibly fast. "I don't understand your power-thing, okay? But you didn't know that he wasn't our guy."

Lucifer found himself answering her. "I should have."

"Everything pointed to him," Chloe said forcefully. "And everybody makes mistakes sometimes."

Lucifer didn't answer.

"It's okay," she mumbled, and softly put her arms around him.

Taken by surprise, Lucifer didn't react for a second. Then, a bit uneasy, he returned the hug and even closed his eyes for a second. It was odd, really, but he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

And it was quite bewildering, but if he was to name it he'd have to say comfort.


End file.
